juegos de honor
by Vee-ver
Summary: Esto es sobre de un grupo de convictos que organizan su equipo de Quiddith, para jugar contra su peor enemigo, ¡los amenazantes Slytherin, Harry Potter es una ex estrella de Quidditch que es arrestado por conducir ebrio y enviado a una de las penitenciarias más terrible del país. Harry recluta a un hábil traficante con quien se las arreglará para organizar toda la acción.
1. El comienzo

**_-los personajes, no son mios ni el mundo magico-_**

Un estallido se oyó en la ciudad de New York, provenía de una gran mansión en la cual se festejaba una gran fiesta, las personas levantaron sus vasos vacíos en señal de alegría al estallido del corcho de la costosa champan que sostenía Pansy Parkinson la gran jugadora de Quidditch.

Luego de que sirviera la bebida a los invitados de su cumpleaños, Pansy caminaba rabiosa en dirección a su casa, con su vestido rosa casi se resbala por el agua que salpicaban las personas de su gran piscina, en cuanto se adentró en su casa y sonriendo falsamente, hizó una seña a Levender para que se acercara. Una vez que la tuvo bastante cerca le susurró al oído.

-¿Dónde demonios esta?- saludó a un par invitados con una gran sonrisa radiante, Levender se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-no lo he visto, debe estar en su "nidito de amor"- río a su propio chiste. Pansy la observó entornando sus rasgados ojos y pasándose la lengua por sus dientes incrédula se dirigió a su habitación y sus zapatos resonaban por la escalera.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró no solo con latas de cervezas, sino a Harry Potter leyendo el Profeta en la zona deportiva en medio de su cama, y la habitación hecha un desorden. En cuanto Harry la vio cruzar la puerta levantó su cerveza barata y le sonrió con una sonrisa vaga.

-¡careeño!, ven shientate conmegoo!- Pansy abrió y cerró la boca cual pez y cambiando su expresión, se aproximó colérica.

-¡qué demonios haces aquí Harry Potter! ESTA ES MI FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS, Y TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE VERTE. Mientras se aproximaba al placard y encontraba lo que buscaba, Harry se sentó como pudo.

-te equivocas, cariño esas personas solo vienen a burlarse de mi- Pansy le sonrió con malicia, se acercó a él y con un feo esmoquin se arrodillo frente a él.

-cielo, no necesitas una fiesta para hacer el ridículo- Harry casi no la veía bien, sus anteojos se encontraban torcidos, y le vino a la mente a todos los periodistas mediocres.

-ahora - continúo Pansy, dejando el esmoquin color naranja en la cama - te pondrás ese traje, bajaras y serás nuestro entretenimiento o – lo señalo con un dedo índice, tal madre a su hijo malcriado, y le advirtió con veneno en su voz- te largaras, de mi casa, mi dinero y de mi vida, créeme "cielo" sin mí solo eres un jugador de Quidditch retirado y un perdedor.

Dicho lo cual se largó dando un portazo.

Harry, como pudo, se levantó, tomo una chaqueta y buscó debajo de su cama, sacó un baúl alargado y de madera, en cuanto sacó la Limbus 2000, su sonrisa se ensancho.

Pansy se encontraba charlando con un par de empresarios, cuando la noticia le llegó a los oídos por parte de Levender. Esta llegó con un gran periódico y le dijo a Pansy que si podían hablar en privado.

En cuanto Pansy lo vio pegó el grito en el cielo.

Harry sentía su cabello flotar en el aire, generalmente él era un joven tranquilo, pero esta vez, tal vez por el alcohol o la pérdida de su carrera, no lo sabía. Solo quería romper en trizas algo y que mejor que la escoba de su "novia".

-¡DETENGASE, POR MERLIN!- giró su cabeza, vio a dos personas del ministerio de magia siguiéndolo en escobas y maldijó por lo bajo, él ya tenía veintiún años, pero seguro que Pansy había puesto un hechizo "anti-robos" a su escoba

Pansy observaba, por el Profeta, a su novio estúpido en SU escoba, en la cual había ganado el campeonato. El encabezado dictaba:

" _El ex jugador de Quiditch, Harry Potter, se encuentra en un delito al robar la escoba de su novia la jugadora, pansy Parkinson."_

Debajo del encabezado se encontraba Harry en la escoba encima del puente de Brooklyn, y al sentir su mirada, le lanzo el dedo de corazón, tal vez a la cámara o tal vez a Pansy.

Ésta continúo viendo, en el profeta, la imagen en movimiento y vio con una vena en su frente y los dientes rechinando. Como Harry se tiraba al agua y su escoba chocaba contra el soporte del puente y se hacía trizas, un encabezado nuevo apareció en la imagen en la que sacaban a Harry del agua.

" _en últimas palabras, antes de desmayarse; -careeño, creo que necesitamos vacasiones-._

 _Por supuesto, podemos decir que se refiere a Parkinson"_

Pansy observó como, suexnovio, se desmayaba.


	2. Pov Draco

**[Los personajes son de J.K]**

 **...**

 **_ _**

Pase cinco años de mi vida en la cárcel Azkaban. Bueno, creo que no es un buen comienzo. Voy a empezar del principio.

Tengo veintitrés años.

Y soy el primer Malfoy, en la historia, que comete un crimen.

Si robar cosas de los _muggles_ se llamaría crimen. Me acuerdo perfectamente la cara de mi padre al saber la noticia, por suerte para mi, ya me habían encerrado en la cárcel, antes siquiera de que haga algo que podría arrepentirse toda su vida.

El primer año, fue el peor. No me interesaba ser "el líder" de ninguna maldita banda.

Culpen al karma, porque paso.

Me condenaron a diez años de condena, por otros crímenes. Pero eso se sabrá más adelante.

La cárcel no era algo de otro mundo, con comida, y si llegabas con suerte Hasta te dejaban repetir. Lo usual es que te rompen la varita y te suspenden de la magia por el tiempo que dure tu periodo.

Casi lloré como una niña cuando me quitaron la mía.

Las celdas tenían una cama y a lo sumo: una ventana. Pero nada mas.

Todo bien era, pero como todo rebaño tiene obejas negras.

Y son los idiotas que llegan, queriéndose las dar de rey.

Casi ninguno valía la puta pena.

Pero en cuanto llegó el anteojudo supe que, literalmente hablando, seria como una patada en el culo.


	3. Aceptame o siente mi pica-pica

En cuanto Harry pisó el comedor, pensó que si las miradas matarás, él ya estaría muerto.

Pero pese a las miradas grotescas que le lanzaban los convictos, miró para adelante con orgullo.

Aunque la remera, que le quedaba apretada, al igual que sus pantalones, no ayudaba en nada.

Aun así, con bandeja en mano, trató de ver dónde podría sentarse.

-¡Oye tú, el nerd con cara de idiota, ven siéntate aquí -Harry supó al instante que le decían a él, eso siempre le decía su tía Petunia.

Cuando vio al procedente de aquella voz, levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Si él tenía cara de idiota, este chico no sabia que cara tenía.

Aparte de sus cabellos rojizos y sus pecas del chico, o bien era Ed sheeran o era uno con muy mala suerte.

Pero aún así se sentó, el chico le tendió una mano, que Harry aceptó incomodo.

-Soy Ron Wesley, soy algo así como "el conseguidor", necesitas algo lo tengo. ¿y tú eres...?

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy algo así como "el maldito fracasado", necesitas avergonzarte aquí estoy yo.

La boca de Ron formó una "O", que hubiese asustado a cualquiera.

-No jodas -miró con sorpresa al pelinegro -, eres el que le rompió la escoba a la gran Pansy Parkinson, mira amigo, todos aquí asesinaron, se unieron a lado oscuro y hasta usaron los tres maleficios. Pero que tu hayas roto la escoba de la chica que nos llevó a la gloria, eso es imperdonable.

-Genial, gracias por lo ánimos -le dijó con sarcasmo Harry.

-No me mal entiendas -Ron comió una cucharada de su estofado-, pero si quieres hacerte respetar debes ser mas malo con ellos, cosa que no creo.

Ante estas últimas palabras, Harry tomó su bandeja y se la aventó hacia un preso que estaba frente suyo. Por qué lo hizo, ni él lo sabia.

Al segundo todos estaban peleando. Harry se sé tiró con todo su cuerpo hacia uno.

Después le estaba haciendo la llave a otro.

Y así hasta que losguardias intervinieron lanzando chispas de "pica-pica".

-¡Potter!, quieren verte.

Un guardia lo haló, mientras Harry rascaba todo su cuerpo.

Maldición, se estaba divirtiendo.

Gracias: Marcos.a.sepulveda, por comentar.


End file.
